Rewritten: The One With The Legendary Flame
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if Bloom and Daphne had known the truth about their world, magic and above all their past? Their mother had kept them secretly hidden on Earth after Domino's downfall. The Sparks sisters are more than willing to reclaim their throne and world back, but things get very complicated when a certain dark wizard Valtor reappears and starts hunting down the two sisters. . .
1. Prolouge

**This is simply a new rewrite of The One With The Legendary Flame. I hadn't been in touch with that story in about two years (going on three) since my _main_ focus is/still would be on _my_ _crossover_ story Harry Potter and Winx Club. Anyways, when I was re-reading this story. . . I wanted to include different things and make better adjustments to that story by including some of my own OCs from my other story as I thought it would fit in pretty well with this one.**

**It's almost the same idea as my first version of it, but in terms of this story Bloom would know all about her magical heritage, history, and magic. Daphne's only two years older than her little sister.**

_**Rewrite: The One With The Legendary Flame**_

_Prolouge_

_—_

_An End And A Beginning_

_—_

Everything was _lost_ in a blink of an eye.

The woman had never thought it would end in such devastating tragedy.

_Pain._

It was all she felt at the moment.

All she_ could feel._

It was agony—as if her heart had been practically ripped right out of her chest. Brilliant white snowflakes were falling down from the dark grey clouds and the harsh winds were brutally bitter. The condition was extremely frigid—one could die from hyperthermia.

Iciness was beginning to freeze the buildings and all solidified objects—even the oceans were starting to freeze up like a lake that would become frozen during the winter and would melt during the spring; but this wasn't the case, her homeworld was cursed into eternal winter and isolation.

Her beautiful, magnificent magical world was broken and beyond repairable at this point.

It was _so_ frosty that she was shivering like mad, not bothering to use a magical warmth spell on herself in order to prevent herself from dying of hyperthermia. She _didn't_ care what would happen to her as the woman wanted to be with her beloved! Why hadn't death taken her as well?

The redhead Consort Princess of Domino was sobbing into her dead husband's chest.

Chunk of heavy hot tears were streaming down her face.

Her world came crashing down on her—harsh reality hitting her where it'd hurt the most.

Marion was _beyond_ furious at that damned wizard that she had sealed away in the Omega Dimension. Valtor was a despicable bastard indeed. The redhead princess couldn't bear the thought she would be living in a world without him—her beloved husband. Tears had flooded her vivid green eyes as it glistened down her pale face onto her husband's whitened, bloody, bruised face.

Marion was sobbing hysterically.

The young woman had thought that everything was going to be alright—that they were going to win this bloody war. She had lost the love of her life, her husband Oritel. Marion remembered the endless blissful days she had with him as if it had been only yesterday.

Her heart ached too much!

_"Marion!" _a man's thick voice shouted to her, as the man was trying to get her attention to him, but the woman was far _too_ busy drowning in her own sorrowful tears as she grieved over her lost love—completely ignoring the man's familiar voice—her older brother's voice.

Marion was far _beyond_ heartbroken.

_Her_ _world_ was _shattered _into a millions of pieces.

It _wasn't_ fair at all. Not at all.

Why him?

Why couldn't it be her out of all people?

Memories of herself and Oritel had raced through her mind, from the time she knew the Crown Prince as a young girl all the way up to the day they gotten married and had two beautiful daughters. Oritel was her childhood friend. The two had practically grew up together and had ended up falling in love with each other.

Marion could feel her hands beginning to tremble. Her chest heaved. But her grip had slowly tightened even more on Oritel _not_ wanting to let go of the only man she truly loved. Her anguish cries was currently being ignored by the gods. _Why him?_ was the only thing could be processed into her mind.

The princess had felt as if she was slowly being tortured in the most cruelest of ways.

Marion flinched entirely as a strong hand was placed on her shoulder, startling the young princess entirely. She looked up tearfully to see her brother's weary, bloody, scarred face. The woman easily seen _pitiness_ in his emerald eyes as the man looked down at his beloved little sister who'd been grieving over the loss of her dear husband.

Alec could see the tear stains on her pale face, and it caused his heart to throb entirely for just seeing his baby sister deeply suffering. The man hated to see his sister so _broken_ like this. Alec had pulled Marion into his strong arms, giving her a tight embrace—one that she had truly needed—he had to help her back on her feet.

"He's . . . Oritel's . . . gone. . ." she croaked out, her tone sounded so hollow, devoid of any emotions, but sadness.

"Shhh. . . little sister," Alec murmured softly. He lifted her beautiful face to greet his own bloody face as he wiped the tears off of her face, ". . . it's going to be alright. We'll get through this together. I promise you it'll get better."

Marion sniffled in response, as she tried to dry off her own tears.

She wasn't sure if she was able to move on without Oritel on her side. All the wonderful, everlasting memories she had made with Oritel had flashed constantly in front of her eyes.

How could the redhead princess move on and forget about her prince completely?

Marion's eyes widened in realization, rather horrified, for that matter.

How could she forget her own angles?! Her darling little girls!? Her two precious babies she had conceived with Oritel—Daphne and Bloom who were the golden apple in her's and Oritel's eyes.

"My beautiful daughters! Oh Alec!" Marion cried out brokenly, as she placed her hand over her mouth, her green eyes reflected a frightened emotion over her two beloved little angles.

What if. . . something unpleasant had happened to Daphne and Bloom? She would never forgive herself EVER! Marion should've thought them as her first priority! Not Oritel! No. Here she was weeping in despair over the loss of her husband!

She shook into stifle tears, causing her to hiccup repeatedly.

Alec's face had darkened.

He'd prayed to the Great Dragon that nothing tragic had happened to his precious nieces who were very young and the apple in his radiating eyes' as well. He adored his two nieces with all of his heart.

"Come on little sis, let's find your daughters," he spoke softly, as Alec gazed at his sister hopefully.

Marion had casted a tearful look at her husband's corpse for one last time. She had to pull herself together, if not for herself, but for her two young daughters who very much needed her.

"Don't worry Marion. We're _not_ going to leave Oritel like this," Alec assured his sister who'll give the Crown Prince a proper burial in the royal cemetery with the Sparks ancestors.

Marion gave a slight nod, but for now her greatest concern was to see her beloved girls.

Before the redhead princess had left her husband's corpse, she placed her gently placed her lips softly on her husband's forehead—it was her very last time to be able to kiss to him. A _single_ tear had escaped her green eyes, hopefully it would be her last tear spilling down her reddened, puffy face, as she sniffled.

Marion had finally sensed the eternal warmth radiating from her older brother who managed to summon his heating magic in order to protect them both from the temperature that was dropping rapidly. The woman hadn't realized she'd been shivering _so_ terribly.

It seemed to her everything was a dark bloody nightmare—one that would continue to haunt her until her very last breath in this aching world.

It was an _eerie_ feeling entirely just for knowing that hours ago, the kingdom was filled with pure happiness and liveliness. No worries. No threats. No one had predicted that it would be the last day to enjoy their freedom before it all went to hell.

_Now_, everything seemed _so_ murky and silent, so unlike the usual Domino's cheerful atmosphere.

It had unsettled the princess greatly, as she felt a pang in her heart. Her people were _gone_. The entire planet was cursed into a frozen wasteland. Time seemed to stop ticking. Sunlight had no longer shinned the planet with its golden warmth rays.

Everything was _cold_ and _lifeless_.

Marion looked utterly staggered upon seeing the sight of the once beautiful palace that now lay in complete ruins. Her green eyes widen. Her lips curled into a deep frown—the woman was highly revolted for seeing such horror in which she might have nightmares for the rest of her life.

The only sound that could be heard was her own heels clicking onto the bloody marbled glittering floor followed by her brother's heavy footsteps. She took a sharp breath in. It was difficult to dwell upon all those innocent families that lost their lives to an unknown fate. Marion hadn't only weeped for her husband but for her people as well.

Her thoughts had drifted off to her beautiful girls who had been securely protected by guards even by her own father who had suggested to her the idea of being the one to protect his granddaughters from the dark threats.

Marion scanned the palace halls with full attentiveness, spotting dark blood at every edge that had tainted the once brightened palace, which caused her to escape a choked sob of utter despair.

She had shuddered over imagining the gruesome images of her people fighting back the dark threats and she could smell the heavy metallic blood as it entered her nostrils causing her spine to shiver. The woman felt nauseous as her stomach had done double-flips, almost wanting to vomit in her place.

The two siblings had walked down the destroyed halls of the palace, walked up the spiral stairs as they made their way to the girls' bedchambers. Utter fear had plunged Marion's heart. Her heart pounded heavily as her muscles had stiffen upon seeing the front of bedroom door that lead to her two daughters' bedroom. Her breath grew shallow and unsteady. She was a nervous train wreck on the inside as hot blood rushed through her veins quite impulsively.

A thick sweat ran down her forehead.

_What if. . . _

The redhead woman had glanced at her brother with such a hopeful emotion that flickered in her vivid green eyes. Green eyes that Marion and her brother had inherited from their father save for her brother who had inherited his mother's blond hair unlike Marion who had neither of her parents' hair colour.

Alec had squeezed his sister's hand for solace—letting her know that what ever she would face he would be at her side no matter what. Marion wasn't alone and never would be.

"Don't worry little sis," Alec spoke gently.

Marion took a deep breath in and exhaled it out as she placed her hand on the golden doorknob slowly twisting it open. The door gave a slight groaning sound as she continued to push it open.

The woman was greeted with a warm yet heartbroken expressions. Her bright green eyes had instantaneously fallen on her two daughters who were safe and alive due to their maternal grandfather Adrian and paternal grandmother Queen Leilani who had protected her darling little girls from intruders.

Although, the room wasn't destroyed as much as other parts of the palace. It had looked the same with the tall glass window that showed a once beautiful view of the ocean—but now it showed nothing but thick snow that was piling up over the lands quickly—a gleaming chandelier hung from the ceiling. A large crib was on the left side of the room besides a small twin bed and in the between there was a small nightstand with many picture frames of the young princesses with their parents beaming proudly.

Marion just stood there completely frozen—unsure what she was to make out of this or what to do—she had fallen on her knees and had burst into tears that just shattered her father's heart over seeing his daughter's unimaginable grief she held over the loss of her husband.

_"Mummy?!"_ a young blond-haired girl cried out to her mum as she was wiggling her way out from her grandmother's arms who had been trying to hold her grandchild tightly out of fear of losing her sweet granddaughter. Leilani had let out a small gasp once the child was out of her arms as the young girl bolted off to her mother.

_"Daphne!" _her grandmother called out to the little girl.

One look from her daughter-in-law's solemn expression had told her all the queen had needed to know about her only child, her sweet beloved boy. The dark-haired woman had wanted to refuse her son's death, but she knew deep within her very soul that her son was gone. Denying the absolute truth of Oritel's demise had only caused the queen's heart to throb—wallowing up in her own grief of her loved ones.

At this, Marion had nearly seemed to stop with sniffling upon hearing her older daughter's voice. Her expression had brightened upon seeing her child's beautiful face again. The redhead had pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug, finding some sort of serenity from Daphne's presence.

"Oh my darling girl," Marion muttered softly, as she stroked her daughter's blond hair with her fingers as her green eyes bore into Daphne's warm honey colored eyes. "Oh sweetheart, do you know how much Mummy loves you?"

She wanted Daphne to know how much her mother loved her. A mother's love for her children was powerful, like no other force in the universe could break such a bond between mother and her child. A mother's love was everlasting. Marion planted a kiss on Daphne's forehead as the woman held her child in her warm arms, brining her closer than ever.

_"Love you too, Mummy!" _Daphne beamed at her mother, unaware of the fact that she and her baby sister Bloom had just lost their father mere hours ago. Bloom and Daphne were deprived from the chance of getting to know their father, Crown Prince Oritel.

Grief and guilt had consumed Marion over the fact that she had made memories with him and her little angles will never have that chance. Her husband would never be able to watch them grow along her side, never be with them in all aspects of their lives. Her daughters will grow up without having a father around to dot on them and to cherish them with all of his heart.

A look of sorrow had flittered across the redhead's face.

Marion slowly approached her mother-in-law who was in her mid-forties. She wanted to tell Leilani about her son's unfortunate fate, but it seemed to Marion that the older woman had already knew about her son's fate. She could see sad tears welling up in the queen's dark brown eyes that reminded Marion of her late husband's eyes.

"I-I my. . . " Marion stuttered in her words unknowing what to say to her mother-in-law who had tragically lost her son and husband. She was finding it rather difficult to break the news about her husband's death who was the queen's only child. A mother losing her own child was utterly heartbreaking!

If Marion had lost either one of her daughters or both, she wouldn't know how to live her life knowing that her children had died before her. She couldn't imagine Leilani's great grief towards her only son who she'd spoiled her entire life out of love for him along with her husband King Hyperion.

"My dear, it's alright there's no need. A-a mo-mother knows and I'd just lost my husband as well," the queen began tearfully, sympathizing with her daughter-in-law who she'd loved from the moment the queen had first met Marion. Through her voice was filled with utter grief.

"My granddaughters had been robbed from the chance of getting to know their father and the best thing we could do for them is to tell them much of their father had loved them. My son loved his little girls. . . " Leilani smiled weakly.

Out of the corner of Marion's eyes, she spotted her father, Adrian, rocking her youngest daughter Bloom in his arm gently, soothing her small innocent cries that broke Marion's fragile heart.

Everything hurt.

The redhead woman slowly approached her father, tears filling her eyes.

"H-he's _gone_ Daddy?" Marion whispered brokenheartedly, as she tired to blink her tears away.

Adrian looked at his daughter with such a painful expression. It had punctured his soul over seeing Marion wounded. Something within him had snapped whether it was out of anger or complete devastation as the man couldn't tell between both emotions separately. It had greatly disturbed him seeing his little girl in such a state like this (something he never wanted to see or even imagine).

Her once beautiful curled red hair was now disheveled. Her make-up completely smeared especially her mascara that had smudged all around her eyes. There were few minor cuts on her reddened cheeks, but the blood had dried up and even her once lovely emerald gown was completely tattered and fairly covered in blood that wasn't hers but Oritel's blood.

Marion had missed him terribly.

"I'm _so sorry_ my little princess," the light brown-haired man had pressed his lips against his daughter's forehead. Marion just allowed her father to comfort her in her time of grief.

Alec looked wounded for seeing his little sister so defeated as it was so unlike her. He wished he could heal away her pain with magic—but no amount of magic he could do would ever fix her shattered heart—or return the dead back to life again.

It was impossible!

No kind of magic would ever bring back someone from the dead.

The redhead princess looked at her redhead daughter—who gazed at her mother with her large pretty bright blue eyes unaware of the tragedy that had struck them all—would be turning one next week. Bloom's very first birthday. It made her sob even more realizing that just only a few days ago Oritel was talking about celebrating his youngest daughter's first birthday. Oritel had wanted Bloom's first birthday to be spectacular—one of the best he would give her.

Oritel wasn't going to be celebrating their youngest daughter's first birthday!

"Bloom's turning one next week—oh Daddy! Oritel and I'd been talking about how we're going to give Bloom the best first birthday. . . and now he's gone. . . he's not going to be there to celebrate his daughter's first birthday. . . or be in Daphne and Bloom's lives!" Marion wept on, as her dreams had broke into tiny pieces.

Adrain had seen the way Marion was gazing at her two children—she looked at them as if the world had unleashed its horror upon his darling granddaughters who were so innocent and fragile.

"Shhh. . . sweetheart, everything will be alright, you'll see. Don't you worry about Bloom's first birthday. She's still going to have a wonderful birthday Marion I promise you that. I'll just be us only." Adrian stated, reassuring his daughter that everything will be okay and that he would do everything to ensure his family's safety and happiness.

"Your father's right Marion," Leilani chimed in softy, still looking heartbroken. "Oritel would love that and I'm more than sure of it."

"So what are we going to do now?" Marion asked quietly.

"I believe the best thing to do for now, is to leave the Magic Dimension for the time being," Alec suggested—thinking that it was the best solution for now—since it would be highly dangerous for them to stick any longer than necessary and to protect Daphne and Bloom for as long as possible from the threats of the magical universe that could come their way.

Marion looked bewildered by her brother's suggestion.

It was a terrible idea.

To leave the magical universe and go where exactly?

"Leave the Magic Dimension?" Marion's face had drained out of colour in pure horror.

"I do agree with you Alec. It would be best for us and for my granddaughters to have a safe life until they're older," the queen had agreed with Alec's idea.

It would keep her two granddaughters safe from the threats of the magical universe. They were far too young and it would put them endanger if they did indeed stayed in the Magic Dimension. Queen Leilani had already lost two of her family members: her husband and son. She wasn't planning to loose her daughter-in-law or grandchildren either.

Adrian looked at his son quite proudly and nodded in agreement as well. He had watched in complete adoration as his granddaughter Bloom yawned tiredly in his arms; looking at him with her sleepily blue eyes—the blue eyes Bloom had inherited from his wife Lassandra. She was a beautiful baby girl like her older sister and her mother Marion.

"So we're going to leave everything behind including magic as well?" Marion looked unsettled by such an idea, but she knew in her heart that it was best thing to do for her daughters—to give them a safe and happy life. She didn't want to forget the amazing magical world, or its history. . . she had so many wonderful memories here—memories that Marion wanted her own daughters to experience—but her brother was right.

It would be too dangerous if they sticked here any longer than they should.

Marion wanted to protect her little angles even if it had meant to leave the magical universe to somewhere else. . . somewhere far from the dimension where no one would be bothering to look for two magical children especially who happened to be the Princesses of Domino.

"So. . ." Marion's voice had piped up, sounding rather firm as she looked at her brother, ". . . where are we going exactly Alec?"

"To planet Earth."

"Earth?" Marion furrowed her red brows. "You mean, the nonmagical planet?"

"Exactly little sis." Alec smiled, as he ruffled his baby's sister hair.

Perhaps this was a good thing. A fresh start.

A small smile formed on her face. The redhead woman glanced at her little girls who were peacefully sleeping—she will do anything to protect them from harms way at all costs. A firey hope had sparked in her emerald eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is like what I said at the beginning of the chapter is the re-write of _The One With The Legendary Flame._ You'll bond to notice a few familiar OC characters from my HP/WC crossover story. When I'd created these characters and their backgrounds I kinda fell in love with them and so I decided to include them in this rewritten story since I'd noticed there was a few plots holes I'd made in the original one.**

**Like Marion living on Earth alone and raising her daughter Bloom alone? Not telling her daughter about magic, since Marion loves the magical world? I'd re-read it and noticed a few things that were rather highly questionable and a bit suspicious as well. ****That's a little off, since what-if someone from her family member had surivied in a realistic point of view of course?**

**So I hope you had enjoyed this rewritten version of it! **

**Side Note: In regards to chapter seventeen of The Magical Child it might be updated sometime this week or at the end of it. I'd been extremely busy with college and the plentiful exams I'd been taking so I hadn't had much time to write it.**

**Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Broken Heart

**_Trigger Warning__—For the sake of a _**_**much younger audience, younger than 18, I wouldn't advise reading this chapter as it does contains adult contents, perhaps minor language and blood. Just for those who are younger than 18 the first major portion of this chapter reflects on Marion's POV about her life and her sweet relationship with her husband Oritel, and if you went ahead and read the chapter, just gonna say I had warned you! XD**_

_**Does anyone like Oritel and Marion (Orion) besides me? Is anyone a fan of them?**_

**_Rewrite: The One With The Legendary Flame_**

_Chapter One_

_—_

_Broken Heart_

_—_

She slowly opened her eyes. Her visions were slightly blurred, but she could easily tell that dawn had broke in. Golden sunlight had streamed into her bedroom—a fresh start to a brand new day.

Everything was_ so_ silent.

Her memories were all disoriented.

All she could remember was the dark tragedy that had befallen her and her family. Blood. Death. Pain. Lost. Hurt. Broken. It hadn't been a nightmare. It had _happened_. She had lost him. Oritel was dead. No matter how hard she tired _not_ to believe it or tired to forget or refuse . . .

Marion felt utterly hollow and lost from the inside.

The redhead had finally pulled herself up, finally taking in her surroundings—observing everything carefully—she felt a sudden movement, and her eyes had drifted down to see her older daughter Daphne who slept besides her as the girl tossed in her sleep as Marion smiled at her. Daphne and Bloom were her world now. Her bundles of innocence and joy.

Marion had closed her eyes, feeling a single tear trickle down her cheek—remembering her husband's bright face filled with pure love—oh how he made her world a happier place. All the things he had showed her and the things Oritel had done out of affection for her.

_"I love you Marion and always will,"_ his voice had rung crystal clear in the woman's mind.

It hurt.

She could still imagine him being besides her at this very moment in time, greeting her lovely face after waking up from her long dream as he would kiss her on the lips repeatedly with full of passion. His fingers would be in her entangled in her wavy red hair, telling her how much he adored her.

Marion had loved waking up in the morning to seeing his charming face boring to hers. The way Oritel would pull her into his strong arms and simply hold her as he breathed down her neck with loving kisses—feeling _so loved_ by her husband. Their bare bodies pressed against one another as she had felt safe in his arms. The only man in the entire magical universe who made her feel _so_ secured and loved.

Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes once again as another memory of Oritel had flashed in front of her eyes.

Marion had walked in to their bedchambers only to see her husband who had arrived before her as he was out of his royal dress robes now wearing his favorite crimson pyjamas—who was settled in their bed holding both his young daughters in his arms. Bloom's head rested on her father's chest as she looked at him with her innocent blue eyes in fascination.

Marion could tell that her youngest daughter was awake due to hearing her soft baby giggles. Her older daughter Daphne was giving her father showers of endless kisses that had caused Oritel to chuckle deeply—feeling the warm affection from his babies.

Marion had seen the love in her husband's brown eyes he held over their little girls. A playful grin appeared on the woman's face as she approached her small family. She raised a brow at Oritel.

"You're enjoying the girls all to yourself I see?" she laughed lightly.

"Hmm. . . yes I am darling, but I think you coming here had ruined my father-daughter moments," the brown-haired man smirked at his wife in a teasing manner.

_"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"_ Daphne jumped out of her father's arms excitedly upon seeing her mother's presence in the room, as the redhead opened her arms welcoming her child in a motherly embrace.

"Oh my sweet little Daphne!" Marion laughed, kissing her child on the cheek lovingly.

"You know Marion," Oritel began, as he held his younger child in his arms as he kissed her rosy plumped cheek, "I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the entire universe to have you as my wife and Daphne and Bloom as my daughters. Now come here love," the brown-haired prince urged to his wife, to sit besides him on the bed.

She approached her husband and sat besides him on the bed despite her still being in her pale blue royal gown. The young lovers had looked at their children with full love in their eyes—still in disbelief over the fact that they were married to each other and had young Daphne and baby Bloom.

Marion had watched in fascination as her husband outstretched his finger towards Bloom as her tiny little fingers had wrapped onto her father's large finger.

Oritel's smile had widened upon seeing his ten-months-old daughter grasping at his finger tightly as if _not_ wanting to let go of him. Oritel had loved the way Bloom was holding his finger in her tiny hand—as he secretly hoped to himself that she would remain like that until she was older—but of course that was wishful thinking.

Daphne and Bloom were the prefect angles in his eyes and he wanted them to stay like that forever even if they were full grown women. No father would ever want to imagine his daughter's first lover to only have_ shattered her heart_ in the very end.

No. That would _infuriate_ Oritel on a very personal matter entirely. He would _not_ allow a single man to break Bloom and Daphne's hearts. If a man does indeed _shatter_ his daughters' heart, then fury hell would greet him.

"Who's my chubby little girl?" he cooed to little Bloom who hadn't understood what her father had told her and smiled widely at him as Oritel turned his head to give his older a kiss on her rosy cheek. "I love you Daphne so very much."

"Love you too Daddy!" the little blond-haired girl stared at father with a beam on her face.

His heart ached _not_ out of _pain_, but of pure _adoration_.

Marion was amused by her husband. She raised a questioning brow directly at him.

"What?" the man had asked, upon seeing his wife's soft expression.

Oritel had dotted over their little bundles of grace at every opportunity he'd gotten, spending quality time with them, savoring each moment he had with his small family never knowing when it was the last.

The prince had lifted his daughter's pink nightdress and blew raspberries into her soft baby belly causing Bloom to burst into a series of giggle—enjoying the way her father was playing with her. Oritel grinned at his daughter. "You like that don't you my sweet Bloom? You silly girl!" he continued to blow more raspberries to her chubby belly.

Marion had gazed at her little Bloom softly also stretching out her finger to her, as the baby girl looked up to her mother in wonderment as Bloom wrapped her tiny chubby fingers around Marion's finger, tightening her squeeze—in that very moment she was simply overjoyed—all the things Marion would show and teach her little girls with so little time.

Oh how blessed Marion and Oritel were to have them and love them as their very own!

What did she and Oritel do to deserve such amazing bundles of grace?

Marion felt her daughter's head resting on her shoulder—Daphne was getting pretty sleepy.

"Are you sleepy my darling?"

Daphne yawned in response to her mother who moved aside to allow Daphne to sleep more comfortably on the bed as her head rested on the soft pillow.

"Sweet dreams, love," the redhead had whispered to her little girl who was finally asleep. Bloom had fallen asleep not to long after her sister, her small hands curled into a fist ball as the baby girl sucked on her pacifier.

"Bloom and Daphne are finally sleeping. Oh they're just _too_ adorable aren't they, Oritel?" Marion muttered softly, stroking both of her daughters' hair.

"Indeed they are my love. After all, the girls have had inherited your beauty Marion," Oritel commented, which caused his wife to blush furiously. He'd loved making her blush. Oritel had cupped her chin, lifting her head to greet her bright face.

Sometimes, Oritel could _not_ believe how much he had _loved_ Marion, his wife.

The prince had cherished her like there was _no_ tomorrow.

He'd started to kiss her softly on the lips before his kisses had started to grow hungrily, craving more from her with each kiss he was giving his beloved redhead princess. The woman could feel his hands tracing all around her body in a wildly manner.

"Oritel," the redhead gave a slight moan in a low voice, not wanting to disturb either of her daughters from their deep slumber, and placed a single finger on her husband's lips grinning at him in a playful manner. He was such a devilish child at times.

"I'm heading off to shower and if you want to come help _undress_ _me_," Marion said seductively, her vivid green eyes shinned mischievously. Her husband had instantly knew from his wife's _infamous_ _look_—and unfortunately for him—it was a request that he would never deny (or resist) ever from his beloved Marion.

It was his pure pleasure to give her every ounce of_ his love_ _fully_ to her—_only her_—no one else. After all, he was her husband, her prince charming—the only man that would give into Marion's pleasurable desires—_no one_ else period.

Oritel had watched as his wife made her way to their bathroom, although the way she'd swayed her hips from side to side had imitated Oritel too much that he'd just quickly gotten off the bed, but before he could leave, he had muttered a protective barrier spell around the bed so his two daughters would be safe (not falling off the bed). He smiled upon seeing his two children sleeping so innocently.

Oritel had followed after his wife into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

(Although there was a baby monitor on the counter, just in case if anything had happened to their little girls, they would be there in a blink of any eye).

His gaze had fallen on Marion who had been waiting most patiently for him to arrive and _undress _her. Oritel had ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red embarrassed by the mere glimpse of his ravishing wife, as if they were a newlyweds, (technically they weren't new—they had been married for nearly four year now).

The tub was filling up with hot steamy water as the mirrors had begun to fog up.

The redhead woman had turned around, smirking at her husband who seemed to be acting like a young boy following his mother's every footstep where ever she'd go and obeying her every wish. It had seemed to Marion, she had lured her own husband under her very own spell—willing to do anything for her.

Marion held her black lacy bra and panties in her hands as it slipped from her hands landing on the marbled white glittering floor. Oritel was unable to resist his utter temptation to _not undress_ his wife.

Oritel was at Marion's side in a heartbeat.

He was behind her. The man gently pressed his lips against her exposed neck as Marion only moaned in response as she placed her hand on her husband's jawline. Oritel's fingers were running through Marion's red-hair slowly taking off the beads and the crown from her head placing it aside on the counter as he kept brushing his lips against his wife's neck more fiercely with each kiss, with a deeper emotion.

_"Oh! Oritel!"_ Marion uttered excitedly, feeling a sizzling sensation wash over her.

Oritel only smirked as he continued to work his magic on his beloved.

His fingers had found the zipper of Marion's pale blue dress and gently began to unzip it. The smooth velvet dress had easily slid off of his wife's body, leaving her entire back-side exposed to him.

Marion had blushed brightly once her dress had slid off, leaving her entirely exposed to her husband as the woman had turned around to greet her husband who was grinning madly like a mischievous child.

Oritel was taken aback by Marion's beauty. His brown eyes devouring every inch of her. It simply amazed him every time seeing her in her natural form despite the fact that it wasn't their first time they would shed all their clothings off. It wasn't long for Marion to undress her husband. Their clothes had laid messily on the floor before the two had stepped into the hot tub.

"So. . .you'd been planning this all day hadn't you, my love?" Oritel questioned her.

Marion had leaned her head against Oritel's chest with a glass of wine in her hand as she took a sip from her glass.

"Indeed I have. It's been months since we hadn't really done this, especially after having our little Bloom. Dragon, I can't believe she's already ten-months-old. It seems to me like it was only yesterday I'd given birth to her. . ." Marion smiled warmly at her husband. "She's growing up so fast."

"Bloom is, isn't she? I just wish the girls could remain our prefect babies forever. I know that's entirely selfish of me for wishing that Mari, but maybe it's a father thing or something, but I don't think I could ever imagine our girls growing up, falling in love and watching them get married to their beloved. Hmm. . . perhaps there should be a rule about that," Oritel stroked his chin with full of interest at his brilliant idea in mind.

"Daphne and Bloom _aren't_ allowed to have _any boyfriends_ until they're thirty-five and that _I approve off_ as well," Oritel finally declared rather happily with his decision over his young daughters.

Marion shook her head laughing at her husband's nonsense of an idea.

"They're not going to like that love. In fact, the girls might _hate_ your very idea," Marion giggled, as she had took another sip from the glass of wine, eyeing her husband with all knowing look. Oritel kissed his wife on her head.

"That's _nonsense_ love. I'm just being an overprotective father to my little girls."

"Honestly Oritel, right now you sound very much like my father," she'd quirked an eyebrow at him, as the woman crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"And now I truly understand your father on that level and not to mention that you were his only girl he had." Oritel responded.

"And _I'm still_ his little girl, despite me being married to you doesn't change a single thing. And I do hope you _remember_ that well," Marion retorted back, taunting at her husband's mere comment.

_"Right." _Oritel rolled his eyes.

The man smirked at his wife and had decided to splash her in the face, which caused her to shriek playfully.

_"Oritel! Wait!" _the redhead had laughed as she too decided to play his very game and had splashed him back.

The prince had manage to corner his wife at the edge of the tub, pinning her there as his hands slid down to her hips and his face was close to hers. They looked at each other quite hungrily. Marion had slowly wrapped her arms behind her husband's neck.

"Oritel I love you," the woman whispered, but it sounded more of a moan. Her big green eyes filled with pure wildness that he couldn't be able to tame. Something about her just drove him crazy.

His hands had traced all around Marion's curves, exploring every area he could, traveling all the way up to her plumped breasts. His fingers were running through her long dampened red hair. God, how much he had loved her. He could write over thousands of books, containing over millions of words to express all his love he had for her.

The way she blinked her big green eyes at him innocently. Her pure bright smile on her face, and all the freckles he would count on her face (though he failed every time, as the man would lose his count). Marion was all he ever needed. He couldn't imagine anyone else in his wife's place. She was all_ his_—his queen.

"I love you too, Marion," Oritel had kissed her fully on the mouth passionately, bringing her closer to him. Their bare bodies pressed against each others. There was something so much better than simply kissing his wife or just holding her in his strong arms.

He gave her a loving smile.

The redhead had instantly knew that _look _her husband was giving her—Oritel desired her. He wanted to love her.

Her fingers had ran through his dark brown hair, as she leaned in close to him and whispered desperately in his ear—her voice sounding irresistible. "Love me, Oritel. Love me like you never had from before." She gave Oritel a flirtatious smile.

Marion had easily surrendered to Oritel's will, allowing him to take full control. Allowing him to do whatever he had pleased with her—as the woman had always enjoyed the way her husband would fill her up with his endless love.

Oritel's brown eyes had ignited with full lust over Marion.

He wanted to show her how much he _loved_ her.

A twisted smile formed on Oritel's lips.

His poor innocent wife was just too submissive to him.

Droplets of water had trickled down her wet face. The redhead woman felt _so_ exhilarated and satisfied. The way he'd shifted his every position _so_ gently, _yet_ _so_ aggressively, made her hot blood surge throughout her entire body.

Marion was left breathless looking positively flushed as she gazed at her husband who was panting—her hot breath ragged—leaving her completely speechless. She was simply left amazed and filled with such wonders.

Oritel knew how to satisfy her very needs deeply.

Her memories had instantly dissolved upon feeling a searing sharp pain at her lower abdomen. Her green eyes had widened in horror upon feeling something liquid trickle down her thighs. Another painful cramp had hit her sides, causing her to groan in such agony.

Was it her period?

She had lost tract of her last period.

But it wasn't the usual pain she would endure when she would be on her period. Something wasn't right here and she had a deep feeling it wasn't period related. . . it was too damn hard to think when all she had felt was pain.

Marion had let out another painful moan.

"Mummy?"

Marion turned her head to see her daughter stirring up from her sleep. The little girl had rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She blinked her eyes as her vision had become much clear—aware of her surroundings.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart," Marion said gently trying to hide her painful voice, without having her daughter to worry about her.

Although a soft knock was heard on the door of her bedroom. It was Leilani who wanted to check up on her daughter-in-law. It hadn't been easy for anyone especially Leilani and Marion after the funeral they had held for former King Hyperion and Crown Prince Oritel.

Leilani had flinched upon the vivid mental images of her beloved dead husband and son as they were being buried into the deep soil of Domino. She had nearly gone into severe depression if it hadn't been for her remaining family members.

"Daphne, sweetie, why don't you open the door for grandma?" she told Daphne who gave her Mum a nod. The redhead had helped her daughter to get off the bed as the little girl had managed to open the door for her grandmother who had held her granddaughter in her arms.

"Marion, are you feeling alright sweetheart?" Leilani asked highly concerned for Marion's well being.

"I-I. . . don't know, there's something wrong with me. . . ugh!" the redhead cried out painfully, her hands clutching at her lower stomach.

Marion winced painfully as she felt more blood leaking between her thighs staining the clean bedsheets.

Something was definitely wrong with her.

Leilani rushed to her daughter-in-law's side, seeing her completely in pain.

"I. . . I don't think it's my period. . . " Marion said in a strained voice, as she gave a slight moan—still her hand clutching to her stomach, as if it would lessen her pain.

Leilani had nearly let out a choked heartbreaking gasp. Her brown eyes had widen for she knew what was going on with her daughter-in-law who seemed to be unaware of her situation. Marion was a young girl and inexperienced for that matter. It had sadden her greatly . . . her thoughts were shattered upon hearing her grandchild's fearful voice.

"Mummy bleeding!" the little girl cried out upon seeing the soaked-stained sheets. Daphne knew that seeing a tiny bit of blood was a bad thing! It's what her parents had always told her especially if its near the head.

"No, no, love it's okay. Mummy's okay Daphne," she had tired to soothe her daughter in a calm voice, reassuring her this was practically normal of a woman to go through. But her daughter was far too young to understand such a concept of what would happen to a girl when she would bloom into a young woman.

"Daphne, your Mummy is okay," Leilani said softly, stroking her grandchild's blond hair, through her brown eyes held glimmer of sadness as she looked down at Marion, not wanting to break such a devastating news to her. Marion was fragile as a teetering glass cup, so telling her in a straightforward manner would make matters for the worse.

"Marion when was the last time you had your period?" the former queen asked carefully.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember," Marion admitted embarrassedly, but sadness was evident in her voice.

Leilani had closed her eyes and chose her words carefully.

"Marion, I do believe I know what's going on with you, and this isn't of your control but sometimes life happens. I don't blame you at all and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I know my son wouldn't want to see you grieving or blaming yourself for it. And I can't express how utterly sorry I feel for you at the moment, but you're experiencing a miscarriage."

"A-a m-mi-mis-miscarriage?" Marion uttered repeatedly, as if the word was having a hard time connecting with her brain, unable to process the shocking news Leilani had told her. The woman could still feel the cramping pains hitting her lower stomach.

She _had been _pregnant with her third child.

_Oritel's last child._

Her heart throbbed.

Sad tears had welled up in her green eyes over a shocking realization.

Marion _hadn't_ _known_ she was pregnant at all.

How could she _not_ pay any attention to any of her symptoms she was surely showing? Perhaps she was just in the very early stages of the pregnancy? Something that she couldn't be able to detect on the spot.

Her hand still clutched at her stomach.

Her baby was gone. . .

Marion felt a soft kiss planted on her head, and a hand placed on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm going to take Daphne to her grandfather to have breakfast. Bloom's still sleeping. And I'll bring you a cup of hot tea and a healing potion," the woman smiled warmly at Marion.

The redhead had watched as Leilani and Daphne had left the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, her little Bloom was still fast asleep in her crib strangling the little stuffed bear in her arms that Oritel had given his daughter awhile back. She smiled weakly at her baby girl.

Marion had been pregnant for the third time with _his_ child—the very last thing she had from Oritel—and now it was gone in a blink of an eye, just like him. She shook into stifle of tears. Her heart ached far too much!

_Only if I had known. . . _Marion thought miserably to herself.

Marion would've done everything in her power to prevent herself from losing her unborn child.

Daphne and Bloom were the only thing she had left from Oritel. A part of her husband had lived among her daughters and she's more than determined to keep her girls safe from danger (which is why she was living on Earth).

She glanced at the clock in the darkened room, it was almost ten in the morning. And not only that, but today is also a very special day. It was her daughter's very first birthday, despite the fact that she'd suffered a miscarriage, nothing was going to prevent Marion from giving her youngest daughter her very first birthday, the best one, she deserved.

* * *

Leilani had brought Marion a cup of hot herbal tea and a healing potion.

It had relieved Marion's pain away and her mood had improved a bit better for the most of the early morning.

Marion had took a quick shower and had dressed herself in a thick wool white dress, curled her red hair, and applied some light make up. Although she kept her wedding ring on her finger as it glimmered under the light, unwilling to take it off (even though she's widowed). After all, she was still married to Oritel, and no other man could ever take his place as her husband and the father of her darling girls.

The redhead had seen her baby daughter who was trying to stand on her feet in her own crib. Marion had picked up her little birthday girl from her crib and smiled at her before giving Bloom a big motherly kiss on her rosy cheeks, giggling.

"My little birthday girl! Now lets see what dress Mummy's going to pick for you!"

Marion smiled at her one-year-daughter, as she still couldn't believe it'd been a year since she'd given birth to such a beautiful, innocent little girl. Marion had decided to dress Bloom in a beautiful blue frilly dress, with white tights, and a silver flowery headband, and small tiny silver earrings.

"I just wonder what your grandfather and uncle are up too? Shall we go down and see?" she asked her child, who hadn't understood a single thing her mother told her but kept smiling at her mother with her bright blue eyes.

Marion noticed that her daughter had recently been beginning to fumble in her words.

"Ma. . . ma . . . ma . . . ma. . ." Bloom babbled.

"Ah! Look who'd finally came down! The birthday girl and her gorgeous mother!" Alec declared in the most dramatic tone Marion had ever heard from her brother, but it had lightened up the mood drastically with his silly announcement. She rolled her eyes at his remark and shook her head, smiling. He had always knew when to brighten up her depressive days.

Marion had noticed that most of the rooms downstairs were decorated with birthday streamers and colourful balloons and there in the living room were stacks of colorful wrapped gifts, and her cheeks had reddened.

All the trouble that her father, brother, and mother-in-law had gone through. . . a part of her felt so selfish that she hadn't exactly participated in all this due to her heartbreaking grief (and for spending most of her days locked up in her bedroom).

"How are you feeling little sis?" Alec's face had grew heavily concerned for his grieving sister as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, gazing down at her sympathetically.

She looked at her brother. Her green eyes filled with misery and loss. Marion shut her eyes; she could still hear Oritel's lofty voice in her head. His sweet sexy smile he tossed her way. The way he smelled strongly of his cologne. The way she would publicly embarrass herself in front of the prince who had took a great interest in her. The woman could still picture him in front of her eyes. It had stung her heart like a sharp knife.

Marion felt her eyes beginning to fill with hot tears. She blinked her tears away, not wanting to cry in front of her brother any more than she wanted to—not wanting to appear weak and pathetic—but her heart was filled with hollowness. Marion didn't want to breakdown into her brother's arms again. The redhead had let out a deep, heavy sigh. She had to be strong.

"I'm a bit better, but I don't think I could ever get over Oritel's demise. You know I hadn't even realized that I had been pregnant for the third time. I could've given Daphne and Bloom another sibling, perhaps a brother, but I-I had a miscarriage. . . my heart is _broken_ Alec and I don't think anyone could heal _my broken heart_."

The blond-haired man had pulled his baby sister into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry little sis that you had to suffer through all this. You and the girls never deserved any of this. Look sis, Oritel wouldn't have wanted you to be this distraught. He would've wanted you to live your life happily with Daphne and Bloom. You know it hadn't been easy to explain to Daphne of what happened to her father?" the man said, looking at his one-year-old niece sadly.

"It really _wasn't _easy," Marion said as she frowned deeply.

Her mood had shifted slightly as she looked at Bloom who was babbling in her small words. Bloom hadn't began saying mama or dada for that matter and it just hurt Marion's fragile soul knowing that she would never hear her youngest daughter saying dada from her mouth unlike her sister Daphne had.

Daphne had cried knowing that her father wouldn't be around no longer as he had become an angle or so it's what her mother had told her—an easier explanation for a toddler at her age as they don't understand the meaning of death.

"Look Mari, I know I can't give you what Oritel could ever give, but I could give you what a brother would give his sister," he pressed a kiss on his baby sister's forehead. "Now if you don't mind sis, would you hand my niece over to me?"

Marion handed her daughter over to her brother who beamed.

"Look at you Bloom! You're a big girl now aren't you?" he poked at her stomach, tickling the girl entirely as she giggled, "why don't you promise your uncle that you wouldn't grow up so fast like your sister?" Alec tossed the little girl up in the air as Bloom squealed delightedly.

The redhead woman smiled at her beautiful daughter who was enjoying the way her uncle was tossing her up in mid-air and catching her in his hands.

Adrain had spotted his children in the living room, his youngest granddaughter was in the arms of her mother as she was playing with her stuffed bear. "Alec? Marion?"

The two adults had turned their attention to the source of the deep voice that had belonged to their father.

"Daddy?" the redhead whispered brokenly, as Adrain approached his son and daughter.

She hadn't seen her father properly in days, as she mourned over her lost love.

(Technically she hadn't been in a proper state—she had been a wreak).

Adrain had tried to comfort his only daughter, but it'd pained him over seeing how _shattered_ she was as if all happiness had vanished from his daughter's life.

Marion looked in a much better state than she did days earlier or perhaps she was trying to put on a brave face in front of her father, not wanting to worry him much more than Marion needed her father to be.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" the man had asked, as he sat besides his daughter, concern shinning in his vibrant green eyes as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Adrian had never wanted her to endure such suffering or having her heart _shattered_ into a million of pieces. It'd hurt him to see her like this.

"A little better. I still can't believe it's been a week since Oritel's passing," Marion sniffled sadly, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's small red curls who was playing with her stuffed bear innocently.

"It hasn't been easy and I don't know if it'll ever be Dad. For now, I just want to give Bloom a lovely birthday." Marion kissed the top of Bloom's head who was now making silly babbling noises.

"How about going to the park? We'll celebrate her birthday there instead of being cooped up in this depressing house. Besides, my darling you need to see some daylight and the weather is just beautiful," the light-browned haired man spoke smiling, as his gaze had fallen on his granddaughter who seemed to be looking at the adults in pure curiosity.

It was true.

Marion hadn't been out of the house in days, well, ever since after the funeral of her father-in-law and husband she hadn't been wanting to step out of her bedroom. It would do her no good if she did stay all day in the house and on her daughter's first birthday.

"You'd been planning this hadn't you Dad?" the redhead gave a small soft smile.

"Well, all of us actually. We'd thought it would do you good to get you out of the house sis," Alec cut in softly.

Marion's cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink—embarrassed.

Marion had always been the typical girl who liked to leave the house and venture the world alongside her older brother. She never did like to stay indoors very much—finding it boring when there were better things to do in the outside world.

"Your happiness still matters to me, sweetheart," her father began concernedly, "and I just can't see you hurting anymore than you already are. We all want to help you through your grief and that's never easy nor will it ever be. But you still need to find some happiness in your life Marion. What would Oritel tell you right now in this very moment in time?"

Before Marion could have the chance to respond to her father, another voice had answered kindly.

"My son would tell you to live your life and find happiness again. He wouldn't want you moping all day and not leave the house." Leilani spoke from the end of the living room, holding her granddaughter's hand in hers. Daphne was wearing a lovely plum dress and her hair was in soft curls. The little girl was beaming at her grandmother excitedly about something.

"Marion, what would your mother tell you? Do you remember her last words to you?" Adrain said, as he recalled his wife's last words to him about their children's well being and his own. Marion could barely remember her mother's own words to her as it was all fuzzy. She had been a young girl when her mother had passed away.

"Our happiness is what mother had cared about the most, no matter how dark or tough times get, we have to be strong and endure as much as we can. We've to have hope." Alec had remembered parts of his mother's last words in the world.

Leilani had walked up to Marion. "Your family is right Marion. Oritel would be most upset with you knowing that you wouldn't be happy again. You have to think about Daphne and Bloom who are so young and they're not going to remember any of this. You have to keep telling them stories about their father Oritel just like what Adrain did with you and Alec."

"Mummy, we going to park!" exclaimed little Daphne who looked at her Mum and baby sister Bloom with eagerness in her warm honey coloured eyes.

Marion looked at her little girls.

Her family was right.

Oritel definitely wouldn't want her to be miserable.

Her daughters were her happiness, her world, her everything.

Marion wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**This chapter had officially destroyed me as I was writing it! I'd broke my own heart in the process of writing the scenes of Oritel and Marion! I'm so sorry. . . I'd shedded so many tears!**

**Oritel and Marion are my number one top favourite couple on the show followed by Luna and Radius (I must know why they'd gotten a divorce in the first place as it'd been bugging me since Season 1 besides they couldn't get along****—I need that reason what went wrong in their relationship****).**

**I didn't think I was updating this anytime soon since I'm currently writing chapter seventeen of The Magical Child which might be updated in the next couple of days!**

**Okay, I do have a question here: would you like this story as a Harry Potter/Winx Club crossover or simply a rewritten Winx Club story alone? I could do it both ways, I'd like to hear your opinion on it, to see how more interesting this story could get?**

**Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
